


Your Heart is All I Need

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cardiophilia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Feeling Sorey's heart beating has always been Mikleo's reassurance that he he still with him.





	Your Heart is All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first comission which was done for an annoymous friend.

“Sorey, watch out!” Mikleo saw the flash of understanding in Sorey’s eyes and his attempt to move out of the way, but he was too slow and the boar-like creature rammed right into his side. Sorey screamed as he was knocked back into one of the stone pillars in the chamber. 

Damn it! They should have listened to Gramps. He had always warned them against exploring the Mabinogio Ruins alone. They had always been fine fighting off creatures in the past, but times were changing now that Gramp’s protection was fading. This had to be one of the hellions they had both always assumed was nothing but a scary bedtime story. It wasn’t particularly strong, but all of Sorey’s sword strikes had bounced off it as if an invisible shield was blocking their way. Mikleo, on the other hand, had already gotten a good set of hits in, and now he funneled his anger and fear into a single powerful blast of water that propelled the hellion all the way to the other end of the chamber and into the wall. It let out an ugly shriek as it dissolved into black fog. 

With the hellion gone, he rushed to Sorey’s side. His friend was unconscious. For a second he feared the worst, but then he could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest. His hand went there as if to prove to himself that it was real. “Idiot!” he yelled to deaf ears. Hadn’t he always vowed to himself he would protect him? His lips trembled as he lifted Sorey up into his arms so that he could carry him back to the village. 

 

It was not a surprise that Gramps scolded him for their actions. Mikleo took it silently with a heavy heart because he knew everything Gramps said was true. They had been stupid and careless and Mikleo should have been the voice of reason, if only for Sorey’s sake. He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded at each accusation. Finally, the angry voice fell away and a gentle hand found his shoulder. 

“Oh, Mikleo.”

He opened his eyes to see sorrow reflected in Gramps’ own. “You know I want nothing but the best for you both. I consider you both family. I am only angry because I worry.”

Mikleo put his hand over his. “I know, Gramps. I’m sorry.”

“If you must disobey, so be it, but please at least be more careful next time.”

“I will.”

 

The healers took care of Sorey’s injury, but he was still unconscious when they brought him back home. Before Mikleo could worry, they assured him it was perfectly normal for a human to take extra time to recuperate after an event like this. Gramps stayed with him at Sorey’s bedside until nightfall before smiling and taking his leave. 

It was times like these that put Mikelo’s stomach into knots, because it was undeniably obvious that Sorey was different and fragile. Gramps had pointed out their differences from childhood. Out of the entire village, Sorey was the only one who had to eat and would fall asleep without meaning to. Only Sorey ever got sick. Vulnerable, Gramps called him. Death could find him easier than for the rest of them, so he needed to be watched out for and protected. Mikleo had always taken that very seriously and vowed that he would always stand beside his best friend to watch over him and keep him safe. But times like these reminded him that he was not infallible and that he did not know all there was to know about Sorey. 

Mikleo studied Sorey’s sleeping face. He could have easily died back there if he had been alone, yet his sleeping expression was perfectly relaxed. His eyes focused on the rise and fall of his chest once more, and he heaved a breath. 

It was stupid. Everything was fine, yet all his nerves were still on edge, as if he might lose Sorey at any moment. “What if I had lost you?”  _ What about when I do? _ he caught himself thinking and bit his tongue. 

Carefully, he crawled onto the bed to lay beside him. They had always shared a bed as children and often still did even though Gramps lectured they were too old for such things. Still, he never scolded him for sneaking into Sorey’s house more nights than not. He felt more secure like this. It was nice to feel him close by and to know first-hand that he was safe. 

Right now, Mikleo was close enough to feel the tiny exhales of breath hit hi skin each time he breathed, but that knot in his stomach was still there. His hand reached out, resting over the top of the sleep shirt the healers had dressed him in. The knot untangled itself at the first  _ thump _ , settling soft and warm like silk thread. He let himself give a subdued smile as the feeling sank in. Sorey was here. Sorey was alive. He could feel that lifeforce.

He stayed like that longer than he should have. Maybe an hour, maybe longer, he could not say. At some point, Sorey’s eyes fluttered open, amazingly clear given his recuperation and the dimness of the room. Immediately, Mikleo attempted to pull his hand away out of embarrassment, but Sorey grabbed it before he could and pressed it firmly into place. 

“Morning,” he muttered with a yawn.

“It’s nighttime.” Mikleo did not meet his eyes.

Sorey just shrugged. “It’s the proper greeting, right?” There was a short silence. “Anyway, Mikleo, what’s this about?”

Mikleo was glad the dark should at least hide the heat he could feel rising to his cheeks. “Nothing.”

Sorey’s fingers thrummed over his. “It doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“I...I just wanted to reassure myself you were okay.”

“Mikleo.” Sorey frowned, voice soft. He moved Mikleo’s hand so that is was beneath his shirt and pressed more securely against where his heart was beating. Mikleo could feel his own heartbeat pick up in response. 

“Sorey?”

“I’m not planning to leave you anytime soon.” He sounded so confident, it was both endearing and aggravating. 

It was the aggravation that seeped into his words when he said, “You don’t really have a say, you know? Back there, you could have left me alone. If I hadn’t been there--”

“But you were, and I’m still here.”

“Damn it, Sorey! Don’t play this off! You have to stop being so careless. I can’t lose you!”

Sorey cupped Mikleo’s face, a frown the only sign of the anger affecting him. “You won’t.”

“But I will! I will one day!” The silk thread had knotted itself again, even more tightly now, so tightly Mikleo didn’t know what to do with the emotion. It burned at his eyelids like wet pinpricks. 

“Shh.” Sorey brushed over his cheek, wiping what must have been a tear away. “You won’t, I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I can too.”

Mikleo glared at him. They weren’t children anymore. They couldn’t believe in the impossible anymore. “You’re only making this worse.”

“How about this? I promise that I will spend every day that I can with you. Is that better?”

Mikleo gave a wet laugh. “You’re an idiot.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

He cried after that, and Sorey let him, just as he let him keep his hand there over his heart the entire time. Eventually, Mikleo let himself slip into sleep from the emotional toll. Right before he did, he could feel Sorey tucking his head against his chest to replace his hand. 

 

Sorey promised him he’d be with him every day possible, which should have meant he would be more careful by default, yet not only did he coax Mikleo back into the ruins, but he also decided to interact with the foreign human woman they found there. Which Mikleo could honestly understand. If he had grown up surrounded by nothing but humans, he would have interacted with the first Seraph he encountered as well. What Mikleo didn’t understand was why Sorey seemed fine taking everything on by himself. Back when they left the village, he had been ready to abandon him in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye in order to protect that girl, and now, he had stepped up to become the Shepherd in order to protect everyone from calamity. 

It was noble, and that’s what upset Mikleo the most. How was he supposed to blame Sorey for doing the right thing? What he could blame him for was not even discussing it with him first, as if it didn’t concern him. So that is what he focused on alongside his worry as Sorey recovered.

This was like before with the hellion, except it wasn’t. This time, he wasn’t hurt, yet he was unconscious for days. No matter how many times Lailah said it was normal, Mikleo could not breathe easy until Sorey finally opened his eyes. The relief that hit him was intense, and he wrapped him in a firm hug. 

“Morning,” Sorey muttered with a yawn. 

“Morning?” The relief melted into anger, and he smacked his hand against his shoulder.

“Ow, what was that for?” 

“For lying.”

“Huh?”

“Didn’t you promise to spend every day with me?”

“Yeah?” he answered in the form of a question. “Haven’t I?”

“You broke that promise by trying to leave the village without me, and now here you are deciding all on your own to take on this crazy dangerous quest!” If Lailah heard him yelling from the other room, she was smart enough not to interfere. “Aren’t you scared of dying?”

“Of course I am, but somethings are more important than that.”

“Like what?” he yelled.

“Like my promise.”

Now Mikleo was the one confused. “That makes no sense.”

“Mikleo,” Sorey said calmly, “I don’t just want to stay with you, I want everyone to have that chance, if they want it. I want to bridge the gap between the humans and Seraphim.”

He was an idiot. But wasn’t that why Mikleo loved him? “What good’s that ideal if you die in the process?”

Sorey grabbed his hand. “Won’t you pursue this dream with me, Mikleo?”

Mikleo sighed. “Idiot.” Sorey grinned and there was no way Mikleo could stay mad. His fingers laced with his. “You don’t give me much choice.”

“Sorry.”

No, he wasn’t, not really, but that was okay, Mikleo decided.

 

“I guess I can’t keep my promise,” Sorey announced solemnly looking out at the vast sky above Lastonbell. 

_ You don’t really have a say, you know?  _ Mikleo’s old words came back to him. It wasn’t like Sorey really had a choice right now. Someone becoming Maotelus’ vessel truly might bridge the gap between the humans and seraphim, and purge the malevolence in the process. Doing so while Rose took up the Shepherd's mantle was a brilliant theory on paper. It was tragic in reality. He forced a smile into place and turned his gaze to the starry sky. “I guess so.  You do understand the implications, though, don’t you? By bonding with Maotelus, you’ll be abandoned in time. It could take years…It could take centuries. And even if humans appear who can see and talk to seraphim…There’s no guarantee they’ll choose the path of coexistence.”   
“I believe in them.”

He wished he could argue that this was unfair to both of them, but this was Sorey’s decision, a fact that made it more painful. Mikleo had imagined this moment a thousand times, but never had it been preplanned. Never had it ached quite like this. Like a slow tear instead of a quick stab. ”Alright then.” He turned and held up his wrist for their traditional wrist bump. 

After, Sorey gave a tight smile. “Thank you, Mikleo.”

The Seraph was quick to shake his head and look back out at the stars. “I haven’t done anything.”

“You’re wrong. You’re my support, Mikleo.”

Mikleo snorted. “What about Rose, then? Or Lailah, or Edna? Even Zaveid. They are all here to support you.”

“Mikleo,” Sorey placed a hand on his shoulder. That was the third time he said his name. Neither of them were looking at the stars anymore. “You have always been my support and always will.”

Mikleo wasn’t good with goodbyes. Words were failing him, and it was hard to keep his eyes locked with the sincerity in Sorey’s own. 

“I couldn’t have gotten here without you.”

The words warmed his chest. “I appreciate that, but it isn’t true. You would have found another water Seraph and made it just fine.”

Sore shook his head. “I’m sure I would have found someone, but I wouldn’t have been half as strong as I am now. You strengthen me.”

Why did his kind words have to cut through him? He wanted to tell him he was right. They both needed each other and separating like this would end badly. He wanted to hold onto him and never let go. All he did, though, was press their lips together in the chastest of kisses. “You strengthen me too,” he said. He did not say, “I need you,” although they both knew that was what he meant.

  
  


Sorey becoming Maotelus’ vessel was not the end. There was still so much to do. As the new Shepard, Rose and the rest of them continued to fight the hellions. With each kill, they became closer to peace and between battles they taught the people how their races could live in harmony. Time passed, and with it the hellion’s numbers dwindled and coexistence between the races grew with each passing day. 

At last, the long war was over, and statues were erected to commemorate the six of them. Eventually death found Rose and Alisha, and with their deaths, Lailah, Edna, and Zaveid left to live their own lives. They checked in of course, but now Mikleo was left mostly alone with his grief for the first time. When the grief truly set in, he would sit upon a tall hill and gaze at the blue light radiating from the horizon. That reminder that Sorey was still alive was usually enough to keep him going. But sometimes, when he felt the most alone, he would wish that his waiting would end even if it meant his death. He would look at that light to remind himself that Sorey would not be waiting for him there, but he still needed that assurance of old that Sorey really was  _ alive _ to keep pressing on through the long years.  

When this depressed mood set in, he would trek to the crevice and venture down into the earth. It was never easy, but it was always worth the scrapes to see and touch Sorey himself. The light made it hard to see, but he could still make out his prone body lain out on the rock slab. Just as so long ago, his unconscious face was relaxed, and Mikleo fondly shook his head. Of course, he would be resting peacefully. His hand touched the Shepherd's chest and found a heartbeat. It was slow and quiet, barely noticeable even when he pressed his ear there, but it was enough to reassure him that Sorey was fighting to return to him.

 

Mikleo used his time to do all the things they talked about. Once he was finished helping reestablish Elysia, he visited all the libraries in the towns they had been to. After that, he mapped out all of the world's known ruins and began to explore them one by one. Each time he did, he felt calmer beneath his excitement. He felt closer to Sorey when he was inside the ruins, as if one of these times he would just run into him. It was a silly notion that he did not let himself dwell on so as not to disappoint himself. Yet, he could never ignore the way exploring made him forget, if only for  brief moments, that Sorey was gone. Exploring made him feel younger and carefree, and he soaked up all the knowledge he could so that he could share it with Sorey when he returned.

One particular ruin held a sense of promise in the air. He breathed in, a smile forming on his face as he walked. Writings and drawings covered the walls with stories of the people who once lived nearby. A large, circular room had a vividly colorful painting on the floor. Mikleo approached and crouched down to run his fingers over the painting. He shifted to reach the other side, and the floor began to shake and crumble. Just as the ground caved beneath his feet and a scream ripped from his throat, a hand took hold of his and pulled him out from the hole that had formed. 

“Thank,” he started to say before gaping and gasping out, “Sorey?” It couldn't be...The appearance was too striking to be coincidence. This Seraph dressed in red garments looked older than Sorey with longer hair, but his face was unmistakable. Those kind green eyes might as well be painted on the back of Mikleo's eyelids, he knew them so well. And yet, his eyes weren't dancing the way they always did when he saw Mikleo. 

The fire Seraph set him down on the ground. “Do I know you?”

Mikleo’s chest tightened. Could he just be seeing what he wanted to see? “You look like my childhood friend.”

The Seraph’s eyes lit with the same curiosity Sorey’s always had when they spoke of history. “I do? Please tell me about him.”

“Oh.” Mikleo wrung his hands together. His throat felt tight. “Gramps raised us together like brothers. He was a human, but that never mattered to either of us. We were best friends and we would read and explore together. Sorey always said he wanted to bridge the gap between us and the humans so that everyone else could be friends like we were.”

“He sounds like a great guy.”

“He is. We should probably get out of here before anything else caves in.”

“That’s a good idea.”

They traveled together to the ruin’s entrance, which was set atop a mountain overlooking a wide expanse of fields. The sun was resting low in the sky, painting the view in a rich orange glow.

“It’s beautiful,” the Seraph said.

“Yeah, it is.” Mikleo fidgeted. “So, what is your name?”

“I don’t know.” The Seraph wasn’t looking at him. 

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t really know much of anything. That’s not exactly true. I know basic stuff like how the sun rises and sets and why it rains, but I don’t know anything about myself. It’s like someone went in and sucked all my memories away.”

There it was. Maotelus must have gifted Sorey the form of a Seraph like he had always wished for, but it had come with this price. 

“I know this might sound crazy,” Mikleo said, “but I think you are my friend.”

“But I thought you said he was a human.”

“Yes, well, you see, he was acting as Maotelus’ vessel, so my guess is that as a reward for your service, Maotelus turned you into a Seraph. However, the gift of a new life erased your memories.”

“I see.” He nodded in understanding, and Mikleo couldn’t help but smile. Leave it to Sorey to accept anything he said. “What do we do now, then?”

“Oh, uh, I guess we go home. If that’s what you want, that is.”

Sorey’s eyes studied him. “It’s funny. I just met you, and you could be lying to con me or something, but I trust you. There’s just something about you that calms me.”

Without thinking, Mikleo placed his hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” He started to move his hand away but Sorey held it in place.

“Don’t worry about it.”

What Mikelo really wanted to do was hug him, but he was grateful for at least this contact. “I didn’t tell the full story before. You and I are friends, but we are more than that.”

Sorey must have read the yearning in his eyes, because he flexed his fingers over Mikleo’s. “I see. I’m sorry that I don’t remember.”

Mikleo shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Do you think I will ever remember?”

“There’s no way to know. Perhaps if we give it time.” Then an idea came to him. “There is something we could try, if you aren’t uncomfortable.”

“Why would I be uncomfortable?”

Mikleo looked at their hands. “I want you to put your hand over my heart so that you can feel my heartbeat. I know it’s a longshot, but--”

Before he had the chance to finish, Sorey pressed the heel of his palm to his chest as he suggested. The fire Seraph sucked in a breath and blinked with sudden clarity. “Mikleo?”

“Yes,” Mikleo breathed, his voice catching on the single word.

“Mikleo!” He wrapped him in a hug, and Mikleo buried his face in his shoulder as the tears came. He’d always tried to appear strong for his sake, but it had been too much for too long for him to not break down now. The hand not on his chest rubbed at his back. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here.”

“I know,” he sighed.

Sorey waited for his tears to slow, before whispering softly, “Morning.”

Mikleo chuckled. “It’s almost nighttime.”

“Doesn’t matter.” A moment later, he said louder, “Seeing as I broke my promise, can I make another?”

“Okay,” Mikleo sniffled.

Sorey pushed him back so that he could cup his face. “Mikleo, I love you, do you know that?”

Mikleo laughed. “I’d have to be dense not to.”

“Good. Mikleo, will you spend the rest of eternity with me? Or at least, how ever much of it we have?”

“Yes.” He kissed him. “Yes, of course I will. That’s all I ever wanted, after all.”

“Me too.”

They kissed again, slow and tender and everything Mikleo had missed. Their foreheads pressed together when they parted. “Sorey,” he said, looking at the feather dangling from Sorey’s ear rather than his eyes. He felt shy after spending so much time apart. “Can we do something?”

“Yeah, what?”

“Feeling your heart’s always been a reassurance for me, and just now feeling mine was what reminded you of me, so I thought maybe we could just feel each other. Together.”

When he looked up to meet his eyes, there was something there Mikleo had never seen before. Something gentle and pleased but also akin to arousal.

“We should probably take our shirts off, then.”

Shivering not because of the wind, he nodded. He was sad they had to part to remove their shirts, but once they were off, Sorey moved his head back into place just as eagerly, making Mikleo’s heart swell. He grabbed Sorey’s hand and tugged it to his chest so that he could feel the emotion hiding beneath. 

“Sorey.” There were so many things he would have tried to say, but surely his heart could convey anything far better than words could. 

Sorey closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. After a long, silent moment, he tugged Mikleo’s hand up to mirror his. The patter beneath Mikleo’s fingers was strong and springly, a dance of affection. With their faces this close together, their breathes mingled, and when Mikelo let his eyes close, he almost felt drunk from the intimacy. The only thing more so he could think of was Armatization, when they had become one in mind and body, yet this was intimate on a different level. Through Armatizing they had been able to read each other’s minds and share the exact same experience, but that had always been with the intention to fight. It was goal oriented and quick paced, leaving little opportunity to savor the connection. This, was the exact opposite. It was nothing but pure, unadulterated experience. They might not be able to read each other’s thoughts, but they didn’t need to. The emotion was clear, the love between them distinct. Mikleo’s lips turned upward, his eyes watered, and his breath shallowed.  _ Sorey,  _ his mind sang. Sorey was here with him, and he was just as enamored by this reunion as he was. He could feel it thrumming through him like a song played on a fiddle. 

Sorey’s free hand thumbed over his cheek, catching happy tears. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

Mikleo laughed. “Not in hundreds of years.”

“Well, you are, especially now.”

Mikleo opened his eyes so that he could stare at how mature Sorey now looked. His hair, not as long as Mikleo’s own, had grown, and his pale green eyes had darkened, and together these features made him appear older and wiser than before. Mikleo ran his free hand down the length of his hair, surprised by how soft it was despite his long sleep. “You aren’t bad on the eyes yourself, you know?”

“That so?” His eyes crinkled, and for a brief moment Mikleo wondered if it was possible to fall in love with him any more than he already was. 

He nuzzled his nose against his. “I still can’t believe you are finally back. I’ve been so lonely.”

“I know.”

Mikleo didn’t like hearing the sadness in his voice, so he kissed it away. When Sorey gave him a look, he shook his head. “Sorry, forget I said that. Only happy topics, alright.”

“Yeah.” 

Sorey entwined the fingers of their free hands and brought them down to their laps. Grateful, Mikleo squeezed his hand back and moved his face so that it was resting against Sorey’s shoulder. After a moment, Sorey removed his hand from his chest to pull him in an embrace instead. For a second Mikleo mourned the abrupt loss, but then he realized if he moved his hand out of the way, their chests could touch, so he wrapped his arm around the back of Sorey’s shoulder, pulling them as close together as he could. Their bare chests touched so that the connection was back in full force, heartbeat against heartbeat. They both shook at first, before their arms tightened and they just held on. 

They stayed like that for an indefinite time. The sun had set a while ago and the air had gone crisp.

“We should probably head home,” Mikleo said into Sorey’s hair. 

Sorey pulled back. “Elysia?” he asked hopefully.

“The one and only. It’s sort of a tourist town now, home of the Shepherd and all, but it’s still home. I kept all our old books and silly treasures. Remember that chalice we thought was the holy grail?” He laughed into his hand. 

Sorey gave his own chuckle. “We always wanted adventure until we actually found it.” 

“What are you talking about?” Mikleo crossed his arms. “I never stopped exploring ruins like we planned. Don’t tell me you aren’t up for adventuring.”

Sorey grinned. “What happened to me being more careful?”

“That was before we went on the most dangerous adventure of all. Besides, you’re a Seraph now, right? You can take it.”

“Oh, I see. I’m glad you are so worried about my wellbeing.” Sorey bumped his shoulder into his before rising and stretching out his stiff limbs. “Alright, ready to head home?”

Mikleo took his outstretched hand with a light heart. “I’ve been ready for a long time.”


End file.
